


A Fairy Tale of Schadenfreude

by SaraJaye



Category: Fire Emblem: Fuukasetsugetsu | Fire Emblem: Three Houses
Genre: Count Varley is a dick, Established Relationship, F/M, Fluff and Smut, Fucking in childhood bedroom, Past Assassination attempt, Past Child Abuse, Post-Coital Cuddling, Rough Sex, Schadenfreude, not route specific
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-11-06
Updated: 2020-11-06
Packaged: 2021-03-08 17:15:21
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 742
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/27420295
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/SaraJaye/pseuds/SaraJaye
Summary: Once upon a time, a beautiful assassin befriended a lonely noble girl, only for her evil father to tear them apart. The evil father got served by karma, and now the girl is a woman and she can tumble into bed with whoever she damn well pleases.
Relationships: Yuris Leclair | Yuri Leclerc/Bernadetta von Varley
Comments: 2
Kudos: 40
Collections: FE3H Kink Meme





	A Fairy Tale of Schadenfreude

**Author's Note:**

> **Prompt:** yuri and bernadetta consensually, romantically bone down in her childhood bedroom where he almost killed her that one time. that's it that's the prompt.
> 
> \+ if they're married  
> +++ if they're not married yet  
> ++++++ if bernadetta is even hornier than yuri about how much count varley would hate this

Once upon a time, a beautiful assassin befriended a lonely noble girl only to sneak into her bedroom to kill her. Only he could not bring himself to do so, was caught in his moment of hesitation, and nearly beaten to death. He disappeared after that, only to meet the young girl at the Officers Academy.

Five years of guilt, fear, shame, and a war to reform the continent later, the girl is now a woman as she brings the assassin back to that room. Boots and jackets fall to the floor in a messy heap, his nimble fingers undoing the closures of her dress.

"It's just as cozy as I remember it," he murmurs between heated kisses. Bernadetta shrugs her shoulders, letting the dress pool at her feet as she begins to remove his shirt. "Eager tonight, aren't we? I've gotta say, I like this new, feisty Bernadetta."

"Varley is mine now," she whispers. "I can do whatever I want, _with_ whoever I want." She unclasps her bra, flinging it across the room. "He would _never_ approve of this." And she kisses him, straddles his still-covered thighs, grinding against his erection. Long ago, the idea of being caught or even suspected of _holding hands_ with Yuri would have had her recoiling in fear, but now it only increases the heat between her legs.

_He's not here, and even if he were, there's nothing he can do about it._

She breaks away only long enough to strip off her damp panties, shivering at the rush of cool air on her lower lips. Yuri undoes his trousers, letting his cock spring free of his smallclothes, and she impales herself on him with a cry. His thick length that once felt so new and strange inside her fills her up so perfectly now, his hands grab her hips as he meets her thrust for thrust.

_You'd hate this, wouldn't you, Father? Even if he hadn't been here to kill me you'd have had him beaten to a pulp just for being near me._ She used to be content with him being isolated from her and the rest of House Varley, but right now as she rides her "filthy commoner" fiancé she almost wishes he could see them, hear them. _You can't do anything about him now. If you even tried, I could have you jailed or even executed._

And as Yuri pulls her down for another kiss, she knows he's thinking the same thing. Of course she loves being with him like this for its own sake, but just the _idea_ of making love to-no, _fucking_ this beautiful assassin in the room where her horrible father once tried to tear them apart is so... _satisfying._ Shameful joy, they call it, taking great pleasure in the idea of someone else's despair.

He gives a powerful thrust upward and she breaks their kiss with a shriek, throwing her head back. She's close, the heat bubbling and boiling within her, and moments later her vision bursts into light as she feels him release into her. They ride out the powerful climax together, Bernadetta collapsing onto his chest when it fades.

"Wow." He's grinning at her as her vision clears. "Even with how much you've changed since the old days, I never thought I'd see you _this_ wild." Her cheeks flush.

"I didn't, either...I guess it just hit me that this is _our_ home now, he's sitting all by himself totally powerless to stop me from being happy." She sighs. "After the way he treated me all my life, I can't help it."

"Hey, I'm the last person to judge you for that," he says, shifting to pull out of her. She feels their juices drip down her thighs and doesn't care if they soak into the sheets. "You don't wanna know what I was hoping would happen if he walked in on us." She thinks she can guess, and even though it's sadistic and almost _wrong_ she can't help smiling.

"Let's do it in here more often," she says. "In fact, after we get married, let's make _this_ our room."

"This room? The room where I tried to kill you?" he teases, hugging her closer and patting her hip affectionately. "I'm glad I messed up and failed, though." She toys with a lock of his hair, laughing softly.

"Because of this?"

He kisses her temple, rests his forehead against hers, and smiles warmly.

"Because of everything."


End file.
